


Coming Home

by CoNic33



Category: Nic and Conrad, The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic33/pseuds/CoNic33
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I would love some good feedback. I love this couple on TV and would love to see the fan base grow. I of course do not own these characters. I’m not sure yet if this is a stand alone or not.This is set in season one just after Lilly’s death.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Coming Home

“It was my fault.” Looking straight at her. He was confessing to her. 

She didn’t want him to blame himself but her emotions prevented her from speaking. 

“I’m sorry... for everything.” He said as his voice dropped with emotion. He knew he had failed her in many ways. 

She looked into his eyes. They held regret, fear, and pain. She knew he meant every word. She pulled him close wanting to ease the pain they both were feeling. Feeling her in his arms was a comfort words could not describe. It was his home. He pulled back to look at her then placed his forehead to hers. The feeling of holding her like this was something he had missed from the moment she walked away. He kissed her forehead. She was soaking in his touch but when his lips touched her skin everything changed. Her heart started racing when she heard his breath quicken. She kept her eyes closed but she felt him. 

Slowly he moved towards her lips until they gently touched hers. He moved back, slightly opening his eyes, looking for any resistance or hesitation in her response. When he saw none relief flooded him. He met her lips again gently still concerned, he didn’t want to push her. Then he felt her respond to him. She didn’t care anymore. She wanted him to take away her pain, to be lost in his touch. Quickly their kisses became more passionate. She pushed off his coat as he removed hers. He was slowly walking them towards the bed but Nic had a different idea. She pulled him with haste to the bed. 

As they fell to the bed she had pulled her top off. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Her actions were rough and her kisses were wild. He was trying to let her set the pace but was rushing to keep up. Though part of him was completely turned on seeing her brazen moves he was concerned where this was coming from. She was flying with emotions of all kinds. Nic didn’t want to think she just wanted to feel. She reached for her pants pushing them off. 

“Nic slow down.” He said gently. She didn’t listen or didn’t hear him. He couldn’t tell which due to her haste. She rolled on top of him kissing him as she did. She was trying to drown everything out. She rocked her hips into his groan. He moaned in response. God that felt amazing he thought. Yes, he was turned on but he did not want this to be rushed. Nic’s hands started traveling down his chest to his pants. His breathing was ragged and his mind was becoming fogged with lust. He wanted her desperately but not like this. This was not his Nic. Suddenly he rolled them over grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

“Conrad what are you doing?” she said with great frustration. She went to move her hands but he kept her in place. He was taking deep breaths trying to gain control of his body. 

“Nic, are you just wanting me to fuck you?” his eyes were mixed with anger and pain. Nic felt as if he had slapped her. 

“No of course not! Why would you say such a thing?” confused by his accusation. Again she tried to move her hands but he didn't budge. She knew if she asked him to let go of her hands he would.

“That is how it feels. There is no care in what you are doing. You are just rushing through the motions.” His words were sharp, cutting through her. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. Then he softened, “That is not how I want this night to be. I don’t believe that is how you want this night to be either.” He saw the tears forming in her eyes.

Slowly she responded, “I don’t want to think Conrad. I can’t deal with the emotions running through me.” As she finished her tears were falling freely. 

Conrad’s heart was breaking with hers. As he kissed away her tears he said, “Nic, I want to make love to you... I do not want to rush... I want you to get lost in me… In my touch… In my kiss… Let me love you.” With that he let go of her hands. He moved his hands to her face and tenderly kissed her. 

Nic heard the sincerity in his words, even more she felt the sincerity in his touch. She moved her arms around him as he deepened the kiss taking his time to explore her. His hands traveled from her face to her neck, up and down her arms coming to rest on the sides of her chest. He slid his hands behind her back and undid her bra. Her breathing had increased from his kiss and touch. His kiss trailed down her face tracing her jaw line down to her neck as he slid off her bra. She moved her head back to give him more room. He found the little spots on her neck that drove her crazy. Her soft whimpers of pleasure made his pulse race. As he moved down he left light kisses on the tops of her breast. Her breasts were begging for his touch for a moment he just looked at her. 

Eyes locked on hers, in a husky whisper he said, “Nicolette, you are gorgeous.” His hands were lightly touching her as he spoke. 

Her mind turned to mush. He kept his eyes locked on her as he moved his mouth closer to her nipple. Without breaking eye contact he took her right nipple into his mouth, running his warm tongue on it then sucking it. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she made a purr like noise that drove him crazy. The moment his mouth touched her nipple pleasure shot through her. He knew her body so well it scared her. She wanted him badly. He gave both breasts equal attention. Looking up at her he gave a sexy grin. 

Then he moved down her stomach leaving a trail of wet kisses. He wanted more of her. He wanted all her. Suddenly Nic realized his intentions “Conrad stop.” 

Conrad looked up at her with confusion, “What is wrong?” 

Nic felt embarrassed “I was not exactly prepared or considering this as a possible outcome…” 

It took Conrad a moment but he realized what she meant, “Nic I don’t care. You know I don’t care if things are not “perfect”.” He smiled moved up to her giving her a quick kiss. “I just want you. It is us. This is not our first time.” He meant that as encouragement but he saw something shift in her. “What am I missing?” 

Nic looked away. Her eyes filling with tears, she knew her emotions were high and that this was ridculous of her. She couldn’t stop though. 

Conrad froze. He was not sure what he said or did but this was not the response he imagined. His voice was full of concern, “Nic please tell me...” Then he realized her hesitation. Unlike her he had been with someone else. Someone else known for her sexuality. In that moment he hated himself. He hung his head and for the first time he felt his emotions spiraling. Tears filled his eyes, “Nic, I am so sorry... I thought I had lost you… It… It was not something… It meant nothing… it was not the same...” He couldn't formulate his thoughts or words. He felt like he was losing her all over again. 

She could hear the sorrow in his voice. She turned to look at him, she was not prepared to see his tears. At that moment it did not matter anymore. This was her Conrad. She reached for him, though he did not move away he did not respond either, “Conrad, please look at me.” It took him a moment but she gently nudge him again, “I believe you.” She wiped away the tear escaping. He crashed his mouth onto hers pouring out his emotions into a deep and passionate kiss. 

When he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers, “I want you Nic… all of you… only you... Please let me show you.” He did not move. This was her decision. 

“Ok.” she said quietly as she moved her hands into his hair. He moved back down her slowly leaving wet kiss and nips. Reaching her hips he slowed down even more and traced the top of her underwear with his tongue. She was moaning with anticipation as he slid her underwear off. He moved between her legs gently spreading them. He moved to her inner thigh kissing his way up till he was just outside her core. Instead of touching her core he gently blew on her, “Conrad, please!” He only gave a slight chuckle. He had a point to make so went to the opposite thigh and start kissing his way up again. She was writhing in anticipation as he made his way closer to her center. When he got to her center this time he moved his tongue up her in one deliberate motion. She bucked so hard she thought she was going to come off the bed. He gripped her hips with his hands.

He grinned up at her, “Shhhh relax Nic.” Again he stroked his tongue up her, holding her in place, he growled. She felt the vibration go through her whole body. Again he looked at her his eyes full of desire “You taste amazing. I have missed this so much.” He returned to her core this time with a purpose. He dove his tongue into her. Her head flew back onto the pillow as she tried thrust her hips to meet him. Her hands dove into his hair needing to hold onto him. She was so wet he groaned. He was having trouble keeping control of his own body due to her response to him. They were both lost in the moment. He could feel her muscles start to twitch so he moved back. She tried to move her hips to him but he kept her in place. “Patience Nic” he said with a sly smile, “I want to be able to see you.” 

“Conrad, I think you are having too much fun with this.” She tried to keep her tone serious but couldn’t keep the giggle that escaped. 

The grin on his face was contagious “Oh you have no idea!” She was about to say something back at him but he thrust two fingers into her and she couldn’t think about anything but pleasure. For a moment, Conrad was lost in the sight before him. Nic’s breathing was heavy, her lips slightly parted, head thrown back and whimpering his name. This was a vision from his dreams. He moved a hand to her hip to steady her. Then he leaned in and sucked her clit into his mouth. He watched her arch her back up while trying to thrust her hips up but he held her. He ran his tongue over the bud a few times listening and watching her response. She felt her body starting to take over but Conrad was a step ahead of everything. He loved that he could read her body as doubled his efforts. Within moments she was screaming his name as rode waves of pleasure. He moved up her and started kissing her face and whispering to her “You are so beautiful… extremely sexy… I can’t put into words how gorgeous you are…” He gently nibbled on her bottom lip as she came back down. She kissed him back with everything she had in her. Conrad was about to lose his mind.

He positioned his throbbing member outside her core with every ounce of self control he waited “Nic, we can stop now if you want.” When she did not respond right away he became uncertain. He was searching her eyes.

She looked at him in amazement, “Conrad, I want you.” She moved her arms and legs around him. With that he lost control of himself and thrust in her. They both gave an audible sigh, finally they were where they wanted to be. Conrad’s movements were slow easing in and out. He kissed her tenderly. She relished in the feeling of having him fill her perfectly. Conrad increased his thrust wanting to be consumed with the feeling of her. Nic met his thrust making him hit deeply in her. She had missed him so much. She missed these moments. Conrad could feel her starting to tighten around him, in returned he increased his speed. She threw her head back, her body consumed by him. Conrad couldn’t take his eyes off her, oh how he had missed her. His pace hastened as he knew she was close. She screamed out his name as she rode waves of pleasure. He followed her moaning her name as he exploded with pleasure. He collapsed on top of her. 

He moved to pull out of her but she stopped him, “Please, not yet.” They both were trying to catch their breaths. Elated by her request he grinned, nestling into her neck he tried to regain control of himself. This was the connection she had been missing, and it scared her. She wanted him but didn’t know if he could give her what she wanted. Tears filled her eyes. He raised up, kissing her tenderly yet passionately as he slowly pulled out her. Immediately, his arms went around her, and he reversed their position. 

Looking up at her he locked his eyes on her and cupped her face, “I love you, Nic. I never stopped. I’m not sure I can.” He pulled her close placing featherlight kiss all over her face. 

Nic let her tears fall as he kissed her. She didn’t want to be strong. She wanted him. “I never stopped loving you Conrad. I just don’t know how…” but he cut her off with a kiss. 

“Not tonight. Don’t think about details tonight. We will take this one step at a time. But tonight please just be mine and let me be yours. We will figure the rest out together.” He presses his forehead to hers, nuzzling her nose. 

She didn’t have the power, much less the energy to argue with him. 

“Don’t let me go.” Nic said in a soft whisper as she held on to him for dear life,


End file.
